El mejor halloween de mi existencia
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Tal vez sea una ilusión pero Syaoran se ve realmente sexy con ese traje de Zeus, me despedí de mi hermano y fui hasta el auto de Syaoran aun con los nervios de hace un rato ¿Qué, porque estaba nerviosa? Simple Tomoyo me conto que Syaoran en la fiesta me pedirá que sea su novia obviamente le diré, que por supuesto que si Jeje, llevo esperando 4 años a que me diga esa pregunta.


Disclaimer:"los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al CLAMP, a excepción de algunos".

_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"._

_**El mejor halloween de mi existencia**_

_**Syaoran POV**_

_Revisaba una y otra vez el calendario de mi celular ya que estaba en el parque para ver si mis ojos no me fallan, y al final sí, no lo hicieron, ¡era 31 de octubre= Halloween!, no lo creo, no se supone que estábamos en Junio, ¿como paso tan rápido el tiempo?, bueno da igual, necesito hacer algo y rápido; Ustedes se preguntaran de que hablo, bueno, verán…_

_Era junio 13, yo estaba saliendo de la preparatoria de Japón-Tokio, cuando dos personas muy conocidas para mí, es decir, Tomoyo y Eriol me raptaron._

_-¿Syaoran, todavía no le ha pedido a Sakura que sea tu novia?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras me cogía del cuello de mi camisa blanca y me pagaba contra la pared más cercana y Eriol la miraba con una sonrisa burlona_

_-…- No respondí, no me salían las palabras de la boca, Tomoyo tomo mi silencio como una negativa y tenía razón, yo no le he propuesto a Saku que sea mi novia y eso que llevamos 4 años sabiendo que nos gustamos, Tomoyo me pego aun mas contra la pared sosteniéndome aun del cuello._

_-¿Tomy, no crees que estas exagerando un poco?-Pregunto Eriol mientras tocaba su hombro, ella por su parte lo fulmino con la mirada y el retrocedió un paso_

_-Tu no te metas Hirawizawa- dijo Tomoyo en tono mortal luego respiro y me soltó del cuello y se alejo dándose la vuelta pero antes de salir me dijo._

_-Li, tienes hasta el 31 de octubre para decirle a Saku que sea tu novia si no…- Tomoyo paro en esta parte y volvió a hablar- andando Eriol!- le dio una orden a Eriol y ella se fue, pero el antes de irse se acerco y me dijo_

_-Estas frito Syaoran…-dijo en tono burlón y de lejos se escucho-¡Eriol es para hoy!- gritando su sicótica novia y él se fue corriendo diciendo- ya voy amor- desde ahí aprendí, jamás de los jamases hacer enojar a una mujer menos si es Tomoyo Daidoiji_

_Jeje les gusto mi enseñanza, bueno a mi problema actual, decirle a MI Sakura que sea mi novia, pero como…_

_-¡Syaoran!- escuche que me llamaba mi Sakura que venía corriendo hacia donde estaba_

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-pregunte, mientras ella paraba al frente mio y trataba de recuperar aire_

_-Syaoran…Tomy me va a matar si no vienes conmigo- me dijo Sakura dándome una sonrisa y cogiendo mi mano entre la suya, yo estaba en Shock ya que mi cerebro dejo de funcionar cuando Saku hizo aquella acción sentí un pequeño choque eléctrico y que puedo decir, cuando reaccione ya estábamos afuera de la mansión de Tomoyo_

_-hola… si soy Sakura…busco a Tomoyo por favor…el es Syaoran un amigo…bueno gracias-escuche que decía Sakura por el comunicador probablemente hablando con el guardia de seguridad, me puse algo triste cuando Saku dijo que yo era su amigo, no me malinterpreten solo quería que dijera otra cosa como, si el es Syaoran mi novio o algo así._

_Idiota como lo va a decir si no lo es._

_Ah! Se me olvidaba esta es mi conciencia de… bueno no importa T.T_

_ Suspire mientras se abrían las rejas de la mansión de Tomy así que nos dispusimos a entrar, atravesamos un jardín muy amplio que estaba decorado para "tan importante fecha" note se mi sarcasmo, tenia tumbas echas de cartón, algunas telarañas, habían escarbado tierra y puesto dentro unas manos de plástico con sangre falta, voltee a ver a Saku a los ojos y ella tenía miedo lose pude sentirlo y lo que confirmo mas mis sospechas fue cuando Saku apretó la mano que estaba unida a la mía, cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta una alegre Tomoyo nos recibió_

_-Saku!, Syao!, que estaban haciendo, Eh…por que se demoraron tanto- dijo Tomoyo con picardía guiñando el ojo a Sakura, ella y yo nos sonrojamos_

_-Pero que cosas dices Tomy, mejor entremos ya-dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo se hacía a un lado y nos dejaba pasar, después de eso subimos a la habitación de Tomoyo_

_- ¿Para qué nos llamaste Tomoyo?-pregunte, y ella puso cara de indignación y me dio la espalda_

_-¿No lo recuerdas Syaoran?-pregunto ella volteando su cabeza un poco y me miraba de reojo_

_-…-No dije nada ya que en realidad no lo recordaba, ella camino hacia Sakura y le susurro algo al oído y ella se sonrojo_

_-Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran…hoy es la fiesta de Halloween de la preparatoria tontito- dijo Tomoyo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y aparte de eso me pego en la cabeza _

_-Y como sabes vamos a ir en grupo, así que nuestro grupo que es Sakura, Naoko, Chijaru, Yamasaki, Eriol, Tu y yo decidimos ir disfrazados aun que no sabemos de qué, pero bueno- continuo Tomoyo mientras en sus ojos aparecían estrellitas_

_-Y hay mas, cada uno sacara de la bolsa un papel donde le dirá de que estará disfrazado- dijo Tomoyo mientras tocaban el timbre y en un dos por tres entraban lo que Tomoyo llamo "nuestro grupito"._

_-Bueno ya están todos, ¡ah sacar de la bolsa!- dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada mientras sacaba de su closet una bolsita roja con bordes plateados_

_-Primero Sakura- dijo Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigió a ella, abrió la bolsa, Saku metió su mano y saco un papel, hace fue pasando por donde todos y todos sacaron un papel._

_-¿Saku, que te toco?- pregunto Tomoyo _

_-A mi me toco la diosa Venus o Hera, no lose- dijo Sakura con cara confusa _

_-Tomoyo ¿ese no es un planeta?- pregunto Chijaru también confundida _

_-Lo que pasa es que en 1101 el planeta Venus fue creado en realidad para ser un dios que gobernara nuestro__planeta pero con el paso del tiempo…- Dijo Yamasaki pero Chijaru lo interrumpió_

- Venus es una diosa romana, pero bueno, para no crear confusiones mejor dejemos a Sakura con el papel de la diosa Hera- propuso Chijaru lo cual todos asintieron

-Bueno Sigamos, ¿qué te toco a ti Eriol?- pregunto Tomoyo

-Me toco ir disfrazado de ¿vampiro-tesoro-zombi-muerto?-dijo Eriol y juro que casi reviento a carcajadas, pero es que, qué clase de disfraz es ese

-Bueno a ti Naoko- dijo Sakura mientras Eriol reclamaba por su disfraz

-A mi me toco de ¿guardia-casa-moneda-minero?-Dijo Naoko y por cada palabra se ponía mas pálida, pero que clase de disfraces son esos

-A mi me toco ¿árbol-ratón-fantasma-demonio?- dijo Chijaru y Yamasaki murmuro un -lo de demonio te queda fácil- y todos nos reímos menos Chijaru que empezó a ahorcar a Yamasaki

-A mi me toco ¿tumba-muerto-rey-dios?- dijo Yamasaki

-Bueno a mi me toco ¿cuervo-ensangrentado-cavadora-ángel?-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa y Eriol de romanticón le dijo lo mismo que Yamasaki solo que le cambio la palabra ángel

-A mi me toco… ¿Zeus?, eso es todo- dije, la verdad abrí el papelito con cierto temor pero veo que solo me toco Zeus, uff... Qué alivio

-¡oye! Tomoyo no es justo a nosotros nos toco disfraces mas raros y ellos solo eso- reclamo Eriol a su novia lo cual ella sonrió

-apúrense la fiesta es en 4 horas y no creo que consigan esas cosas a tiempo o no-dijo Tomoyo y hace todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas refunfuñando mientras yo y Sakura nos quedábamos a que con Tomoyo.

-¡chicos, adivinen!…ok no, mejor les dijo, ya tengo a la perfección sus disfraces, ¿quieren chequearlos?- pregunto Tomoyo mientras abría su gigante armario y sacaba de él un traje grande y uno un poco más pequeño pero tenían cubiertas negras que no dejaban ver el diseño.

-¿Tomoyo, como vamos a ver los disfraces si están cubiertos?- pregunte mientras Tomoyo nos daba a cada uno su respectivo traje

-lo que pasa, Syaoran es que ustedes lo verán en su casa no aquí, ok-Dijo tomy y nos llevo a la salida de su casa y nos cerró la puerta en la cara

-Bueno Syaoran mejor voy a arreglarme- Dijo Sakura caminando pero paro abruptamente al ver la decoración, yo suspire y le tome la mano dándole fuerza, ella me sonrió y así salimos de la mansión Daidoiji.

-Bueno Saku ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Pregunte con la esperanza que dijera que si pero Oh sorpresa

-No gracias Syaoran, necesito ir a otros lugares mientras tanto- Respondió de manera brusca alejándose poco a poco, cuando doblo la esquina me dirigí a mi casa a arreglarme para la fiesta pero saben algo…lo he decidido me le declarare a MI Sakura.

**Sakura POV **

Después de despedirme de Syaoran de una manera brusca, porque lo admito, lo hice, pero es que…Syaoran a veces…mmm no se cómo explicarlo la verdad, me desespera que no me lo diga, dirán ustedes ¿Qué cosa?, pues simple que yo le gusto, no me malinterpreten, no soy de esas que se creen la ultima coca-cola del desierto pero es que lleva como aproximadamente 4 años sabiéndolo y no sé por qué todavía no me lo dice T.T, bueno tengo que calmarme e ir a mi casita para arreglarme para la fiesta de Halloween que hacen cada año.

_Cuando llegue a mi casa me quite los zapatos e ingrese a la sala, prendí mi micro-componente y puse mi estación favorita, ¡La mega!, luego puse el vestido de "Hera" en mi dormitorio siendo sincera era un disfraz muy bonito era un vestido blanco que me llega hasta un poquito más debajo de la rodilla, tenía el cuello en V, una tiara, unos pendientes con un hermoso collar que traía una esmeralda la cual Tomoyo me dijo que sale con mis ojos. _

_Cuando ya tuve puesto el vestido el cual me quedaba perfecto, bueno no es que sea presumida ni que me crea la más linda pero con este disfraz me hace resaltar las curvas de mi cuerpo._

_**Syaoran POV**_

_No puedo creer queTomoyo me haya hecho usar esta cosa, no es q me quede mal pero siendo sincero no me gusta para nada, lo bueno es que no tengo que usar la barba obligatoriamente Jeje. Ahora tendré que ir a recoger a mi Sakura y ver como se verá con su disfraz, termine de arreglar mi cabello con una semi-corona de hojas, baje las escaleras y me subí a mi auto para ir a casa de Sakura._

_Cuando llegue a su casa estaba nervioso porque hoy tendría que preguntarle que fuera mi novia, toque en su puerta y para mi mala suerte su hermano abrió la puerta _

_-Hola mocoso- De acuerdo, ya me entienden por qué dije para mi mala suerte, no es un "amor"_

_-Hola- No hoy no tengo ganas de pelear con el hermano celoso de mi N… bueno de mi casi novia si me acepta que eso es lo que espero_

_-Mocoso, Sakura ya baja y ni se te ocurra propasarte con ella, Me oyes- me decía amenazadoramente_

_-Toya no molestes a Syaoran-_

_Otra vez ahí estaba mi flor de cerezo defendiéndome de su hermano celoso alias el psicópata. Pero cuando voltee a ver, no se a donde se fue mi Sakura, ¡pero esperen! un momento quien es esa diosa que está en las escaleras… Wow… Sakura se ve hermosa tiene un bello vestido blanco me imagino su disfraz de "Hera" aunque en realidad ella si se ve como una verdadera diosa, quede en estado de shock mirándola embobado de ver tanta hermosura junta hasta que Sakura me despertó de mi ensoñación._

_-Hola Syaoran- Dios me va a dar un infarto por solo bajar mi mirada y ver sus curvas los cuales eran muy delicadas, pero de que estoy hablando definitivamente tengo que controlar mis hormonas asi me cueste la vida en ello_

_-Hola Saku, te ves hermosa- -Se ve tan linda cuando sus mejillas se sonrojan _

_-G…Gracias-Tartamudeo no entiendo Sakura estaba nerviosa y al parecer más que yo_

_-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunte por que la verdad es que viéndola así como iba vestida no creo que pueda controlarme_

_-De acuerdo- dijo ella tomando mi mano _

_**Sakura POV **_

_Tal vez sea una ilusión pero Syaoran se ve realmente sexy con ese traje de Zeus, me despedí de mi hermano y fui hasta el auto de Syaoran aun con los nervios de hace un rato ¿Qué, porque estaba nerviosa? Simple Tomoyo me conto que Syaoran en la fiesta me pedirá que sea su novia obviamente le diré, que por supuesto que si Jeje, llevo esperando 4 años a que me diga esa pregunta._

_Llegamos donde se realizaría la fiesta la verdad es quedo muy tétrico, apenas entramos vi como Tomoyo me saludaba con la mano junto con Eriol con sus trajes raros, pero de repente una mano me arrastro hasta uno de los salones de la escuela y esa mano era de Syaoran, ¿ahora que le pasaba?, cuando entramos cerró la puerta y me encontré con su mirada ámbar la cual tenía destellos dorados y brillaba de una forma increíblemente hipnotisante hasta que hablo y me despertó de mi ensoñación._

_-Sakura tengo algo importante que decirte- Aunque yo sea una despistada a Syaoran se le notaban los nervios _

_**Syaoran POV**_

_Este muy nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo así que lo dije sin pensarlo_

_-Dime- Me dijo mi Sakura con ansiedad_

_-Yo… ¿Sakura quieres ser mi novia?- dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza y deje de respirar_

_-Claro que si estaba esperando tanto este momento- dijo con tanta dulzura tan característica en ella, yo simplemente solté el aire que tenía guardado_

_No sé en qué momento la empecé a besar solo se que me deje llevar, así que la agarre de la cintura y la recosté contra la pared del aula, la quería mucho y se lo tenía que decir me separe unos poco centímetros de ella._

_-Te quiero Sakura- dije dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios_

_-Yo también Syaoran- dijo Sakura repitiendo la misma acción que yo hice._

_ Así que volví a recostarla en la pared del aula de clases, pero no podía descontrolar mis hormonas minutos después ya tenía otro pensamiento, pero a este paso solo quería una cosa algo muy indebido, pero ella con ese beso con sabor a cereza y ese cariño combinado con amor y una mezcla de pasión fue lo que me hizo perder el control._

_ Ustedes se preguntaran: _¿Qué qué es lo que quería de ella? Ah, pues nada. Solo violarla contra la pared. Una cosa poca ¿No?

Ella lo noto y simplemente sonrió dándome la confianza que siguiera, pero…lo que paso no es algo que les tenga que contar, así que dejémoslo hasta aquí, solo quiero decirles que fue el mejor halloween de mi existencia…

_**Notas de autora**_:

Hola, uff lo acabe al fin 2.500 palabras en realidad creo que es mi record, bueno que les pareció mi primer one shot, les pareció pésimo, regular, bueno denme sus opiniones, Ah! Un especial agradecimiento a Catalina Acosta que me ayudo con la idea de la ultima parte, bueno ahora si los dejo, Bye.


End file.
